Personality Pandemonium
by FantasyFae
Summary: When Link puts back the Four Sword, something goes wrong. Now, with all his different personalities stuck in one body, and when one can't remember what the others did before, he's in for a whirlwind of pandemonium... Collab between me and Doctor Zelda. Rated T for language. A few months after the Four Sword adventure.
1. Green

**A/N: **Whoo! Another story! This one is a Four Swords collab fanfic, between me and a good friend, DoctorZelda! Please go check out her profile, when you have the time. She's written two new, very good stories! If you wouldn't mind, check out mine as well!

Don't hesitate to review!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"I don't want to do it. I don't want you guys to go," Red sniffed, wiping the tears off his cobalt blue eyes._

_"Don't cry, Red! You dummy! We're not leaving each other, we're joining together," Blue exclaimed, patting the sniffling hero on the head._

_"You mean…we can be together FOREVER?" Red tried to leap onto Blue, before being stopped by Blue's outstretched hand._

_"You're creeping me out again," Blue yelled, while Green and Vio chuckled at the display._

_The four heroes stood around the pedestal, glancing between their part of the Four Sword and each other._

_Vio smiled. "I'll never forget this journey."_

_"Thanks for everything," Blue said._

_"I love all you guys." Red smiled, blinking to hold back tears._

_"Together," said Green, "forever."_

_He slid the sword back into place, closing his eyes, waiting for the sensation of his stomach dropping, but nothing happened._

_He peeked out of one eye. All of his alter egos were still there, although swordless, looking confused._

_Blue then shrugged, frowning. Red was clutching his shirt, while Vio was glancing curiously to all four of them. Green started sweating nervously, while the threesome looked to each other._

_Then pandemonium broke out. Blue yelled in triumph, placing one foot heroically on the pedestal, Red danced around in a circle, and Vio just stood there smiling victoriously. Green pulled out the Four Sword, staring at it in horror._

_Green raised up the sword, slamming it back into the pedestal. The other three disappeared, rejoining back into one Link, while Zelda looked on in surprise._

_Green felt his heart hammering as he stated, "Whew! That was a close one," the sweat beginning to dry on his face._

KABOOM!

Startled out of his memory by the burst of sound, Link woke up, his eyes shooting open.

Relaxing back onto the pillows, finding no source of the sound, he rubbed his temples. His head was splitting with a headache, and Link felt even more tired than when he had gone to bed the night before.

He wondered why exactly he had dreamed about the day he had put the Four Sword back into the pedestal, the day that Red, Blue, and Vio had disappeared.

Everybody had started calling him 'Link' again, and his old nickname, Green, had disappeared along with that massive bruise Vio had given him.

Another lance of pain flashed through Link's head as a knock sounded at the door.

"Link?" Valensuela, one of the Knights of Hyrule, was knocking at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Link mumbled, rubbing his head. "Why?"

"You're forty-five minutes late for training, and you're never late."

That fact tried to register in his brain, but it was unable to make its way through the dense fog in his mind.

"…Okay." Link heard Valensuela leave, before crawling out of bed. He stood in front of the full-length mirror that stood in for a closet door, looking hazily at his reflection.

He leaned against the mirror, actually fogging up the glass with his forehead. He opened it doggedly, fumbling around for his green tunic and hat.

_This is just not my day,_ he thought. _First I dream of the Four Sword, and then I wake up late with a migraine and a fever._

He pulled on his brown boots, grabbed his sword, and stumbled out the door.

He lifted a few breakfast items from the kitchen before shuffling into the bright light of the training courtyard, specially reserved for the Knights of Hyrule.

"Link! Oh, wow, you look like hell." An archer-knight with half-spiky, half-long ginger hair greeted Link.

"Thank you _so _much, Naito," Link mumbled back. "And I'm sure you don't look any better…"

"Link!" Link's father, a reddish-brown-haired man named Otoko, was sitting on a rock polishing his sword. "Goodness, boy, you look terrible. Are you alright?"

Link paused for a second, wondering if it would be acceptable to go back to bed.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, wincing internally as he reminded himself of Blue.

Otoko looked a little doubtful. "Well…okay then. We're going to start with the scarecrows today…"

There was a loud groan from some of the younger knights. "Shut it, you lot!" Valensuela yelled at them.

Link pulled out his sword, his vision sliding in and out as he walked into the bright sun and faced a scarecrow.

He started whacking feebly at it, making the scarecrow revolve as it was designed to do, making the training harder than if it was a simple, stationary scarecrow. Unfortunately, this also made Link's condition all the more miserable, because it kept whacking him.

*smack*

Link gave up and went to take a much-needed water break.

Naito and some of the younger knights were perched, sweating, on the rock while taking long draughts at their water flasks and talking quietly.

"I hear that the Princess might come and watch today." Naito screwed back on the top to his flask.

The other two looked a little stunned and scared. "No…" one said.

_Great. I can't stand it when Zelda watches; makes me nervous. And now I'm sick. Today is just not my day._

He took a gulp of his water, before returning to the wretched task of whacking at the stupid scarecrow.

*smack*

Link entirely lost it. He let out his battle yell, and hit the evil thing as hard as he could. It spun around in a blur, before retaliating with a hard blow to the back Link's head.

Stunned, the boy stumbled backward a bit, before swinging the sword at the scarecrow again. The sword successfully smashed off the scarecrow's pumpkin head.

"Take that, you stupid scarecrow," Link slurred, pointing at what used to be the scarecrow's head.

He stumbled backwards, tripped over nothing in particular, and landed his head smack dab on a rock.

He muttered something incomprehensible as the entire world went black.


	2. Vio

_Uhhn… Ouch. My head hurts._

He spread his fingers out over the soft bed sheet.

_That's new…The last thing I remember is…when we put back the Four Sword… Did we collapse? Or something? Or maybe somebody was the dominant Link after all, and the others got shut down… But, then, why am I here?_

"…Green…? Blue…? Red…? Where are you?" He ran a hand through his mop of blonde hair.

"Shh…" A comforting hand was placed on his own spread across the bed sheet.

Being the warrior that he was, this new development had him springing out of bed. He grabbed his sword, rolling and unsheathing it to face the intruders.

It was Princess Zelda and his dad. Zelda was seated next to his bed, while Otoko was standing behind her.

"What…" He lowered the sword, while staring at the two.

"Geez, Link," Otoko said, looking surprised. "Guess you're not as sick as we thought."

Zelda giggled. "Link does recover fast."

"What are you talking about?" The two whipped their attention back to him. He was sheathed the sword, looking perplexed and a little angry.

"I haven't been sick. And my name is Vio."

The two just stared at him. Zelda stood up and walked to him, and placed a delicate gloved hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever…are you all right?"

Vio took her hand off his forehead. "I don't have a fever. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be letting you touch me, and I would be babbling my head off like a deranged nincompoop."

Zelda smiled a little.

"Now, can you help me? I'm looking for some others. They look exactly like me, except that they're wearing green, blue, and red."

Zelda and Otoko both looked a little perplexed.

Otoko let out a nervous laugh. "Link, you've _always_ worn green; heck, you're wearing green."

"What?" Vio glanced down at his pajamas, which were green. _Green_ pajamas. "Oh, Goddesses, I _detest_ this color."

Zelda and Otoko started a whispered conversation, while Vio searched frantically through the closet in search of _something_ in his preferred color: violet.

Zelda and Otoko continued their conversation, not noticing as Vio left in search of a purple tunic.

He kept getting strange looks from the various staff that roamed the halls. There were a pair of maids that giggled at him when he passed, as well as one of Zelda's handmaidens, the Blue Maiden. Vio didn't actually know her name, but, then, nobody except Zelda did.

WHAM!

Link toppled backward as he ran into something much hard and stronger than he was.

"Whoa, sorry, Link!" Vio gave him a scorching look. A ginger man with spiky-ish hair stood over him, holding out a helping hand.

As Vio accepted it, the man asked, "So, feeling better? You don't look like hell anymore."

Vio glanced at him. "I don't see you looking any better. And may I ask, who the hell are you?"

He put on a fake hurt look. "Aw, is your illness so bad you can't remember who I am? C'mon, guess!"

Vio frowned at him. "Arcy's replacement, George."

He looked shocked. "Okay, seriously, Link. You can't remember who I am?"

Vio sent a glare his way. "I don't know. I only woke up today. Speaking of which, can you tell me what day is today?"

"Twenty-third of April."

Vio suddenly felt dizzy, and stumbled around, before the man caught him.

"The TWENTY-THIRD?!"

"Yeah, has been for about…nine hours."

"I've been asleep for SEVEN MONTHS?!"

"It must've felt like that. You went back to bed around…nine yesterday. From what I've heard, you must have been pretty sick, Link."

The recovered Vio snapped. "My name is _Vio_, okay? I have _not_ been sick, and I still have no clue who you are, if not an absolute _idiot_."

The man looked angry and deeply offended. "My name is Naito, I've been here for four months with the Knights of Hyrule, and you have beaten me twice in real combat."

Vio considered this for a minute. "Wait…has another person who looked exactly like me, but wearing blue, green, or red beaten you? Yes, I know I'm wearing green currently," He interrupted Naito's remark, "but I normally wear violet."

Naito looked extremely confused at this. "Yeah…?"

"Never mind. Do you know where I can get a purple hat and tunic?"

"Down the hall and stairs to the basement, and take a left."

Vio nodded in affirmation and started walking down the hall.

"Wait, Li- err, Vio, are we still on for that practice bout tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Vio waved him off.

* * *

Having acquired a violet hat and tunic, Vio was roaming around Hyrule Castle, munching on an apple. His current target was the library, but it felt good walking around. Besides, it had been moved from its old location.

_I have indeed been asleep for seven months, but what caused it? This body doesn't feel like it hasn't been walking around for seven months, which brings me to the conclusion that Green, Red, or Blue was actually the dominant Link, Nayru forbid it was Blue, but then, why am I here? Something must have gone wrong, or something must have happened. Maybe it was Dominant Link getting sick? Anyway, are we still in the same body, or have we somehow split apart again? And why don't I remember anything that was going on? Aren't the Links supposed to share memories? And if we have split, then where are the others? And why don't the people seem to remember anything? Granted, Zelda's not the brightest light in the sky, but I thought we explained the whole thing to her?_

"ARRGH," Vio yelled, chucking the apple core out the window. "WHY ARE THERE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS? AND WHERE IS THE EFFING LIBRARY?"

"Um, sir?" A timid maid, Vio recognized her as Arcy's daughter, poked her brunette head around the corner. "Can I help you?"

Vio smiled. Somebody finally had some sense.

* * *

**Just after Vio left the room:**

Zelda sighed. "Vio…why does that sound familiar?"

Otoko just shrugged. "But why was he talking about greens and reds and blues? Do you think he's still sick?"

"No," Zelda shook her head. "He didn't have a fever, and when I checked his head was fine. No damage. Vio…"

"Well, I don't like it. It's weird; almost like his personality's changed…"

"That's it! Oh, First Knight, you're brilliant!" Zelda leapt up and gave him a hug.

"Uh, yeah…wait, excuse me?"

Zelda let go, blushing a little, but very excited. "Vio was the name of one of the Links!"

"Okay…so now there are multiple Links…"

"Oy! Don't you remember the fight with Vaati, that one demon?"

"Not really. I don't remember much after I stabbed myself in the leg."

"Well, they were Green, who wore green, Blue, who wore blue, Red, who wore red, and Vio, who wore violet!"

"That makes a little more sense. But why is he in the head of my son?"

"Vio is, in part, your son. But why he is resurfacing when the personalities connected back together… Wait. Green did something wrong when he put back the Four Sword, I felt the tension, so…" Zelda shook her head. "…either Green dominated over the others, or something else happened."

"You…lost me."

"Sigh…of course I did. Never mind, we need to find him. He might know something, and he's probably freaking people out."

Zelda strode out of Link's room, Otoko following in her wake.

* * *

Vio felt oddly restless in the library. He loved books and reading; it's just that something felt out-of-place in the library. He paced around the giant shelves, not looking for anything in particular, trying to get away from that fidgety energy.

_I must be too energized from my "nap" to just stay cooped up in here. I need something to do… I wonder what happened to Castle Town during those seven months. I got it! How about patrol! For all I know, Jago's Gang is still roaming about._

He quickly left the library, breaking into a run as he got closer to his room. He skidded in, barely noticing that Zelda and Otoko weren't there. Grabbing his sword, which was an exact replica of the Four Sword, minus magical powers, he ran back out and toward the doors.

He reached Castle Town within five minutes, despite the vastness of Hyrule Castle. Panting, he took a look around.

Everything was basically the same, except a few new buildings here and there, and a few more potion shops.

He strolled around, marveling at the bright sunny day in the semi-new Castle Town. Everything was going great, until he heard crashing and screams.

"HELP! BANDITS! AHH!"

_Oh, Great Goddesses up above. Don't those idiots ever learn?_

Unsheathing his sword, he ran forward, until a sudden thought brought him screeching to a halt.

_Wait, aren't I supposed to wait for Father and the Knights?_

"NOO! HELP!"

_Too late! It's his own fault._

Vio leapt up the crates that lead to one of the windows of the Winter Wolf Inn. Smashing through the window, he booted the leader, Jago of Jago's Gang, in the face, slamming him on the floor.

Backflipping off of him, Vio took up a defensive stance.

"Ug. Now I know why I never did that," Vio groaned, brushing glass shards off of his tunic. "Better get out of here, people."

"Yer dead, kid!" The leader, now sporting a bloody nose, had quickly gotten up and was waving his sword around, calling all the other gang members to him.

"Oh, yes. Yet again."

Jago looked somewhere between stunned, angry, and surprised.

"Say, you're Link the Left-Handed Hero!" Everybody took a step back.

Vio laughed. "Part of him."

"Uhh…okay." Jago looked confused, but then recovered. "But why are you wearing that sissy color?" The Gang burst out laughing.

Vio ground his teeth and gave a fake smile. "Yessss, a sissy color. DIE."

Jago reverted his attention back to him. "Oh, yeah, kid?"

Jago sliced at Vio, but the blonde hero sidestepped and laughed.

"Is that all you got?"

Jago growled, before letting out a series of sword swipes at Vio.

"I'm over here." Vio was sitting nonchalantly on one of the few boxes that the Gang hadn't broken.

"Wha…" Jago took a step back. This kid, instead of fighting straightforward as he usually did, seemed to disappear and reappear at will, drawing out the fight.

Jago shook off his thoughts, before charging straight at the kid, letting out a yell. Why was he drawing this out?

He rammed through the box, straight into the wall, dizzying himself. Jago stumbled backward, clutching his head. The kid was nowhere to be seen.

"All done now?" Vio leapt down from the rafters. Letting out his battle yell, he jumped off of the rafter, bringing the flat of his sword down on top of the disillusioned Jago, knocking him flat to the ground.

Vio turned, smirking to the rest of the Gang, which had backed up to a ten foot radius.

"Anyone else?"

"We are here and ready to help!"

_OH, SHOOT! If Father catches me here, I'm dead meat!_

"You're too late! It's been taken care of!"

Vio scrambled out of the window, leapt down the boxes, and skedaddled to Hyrule Castle. Racing through the streets that were becoming shrouded in twilight, he heard the Knights calling "Link!" but didn't stop. He made it to his room safely, panting and clutching the stitch in his chest.

Staggering to the bed, he flopped down on it.

_Man, this room still looks the same. It even has that tacky mirror-door still here! I gotta tell them to get rid of that tomorrow… Speaking of which, I wonder…_

Vio searched through his belt, and found what he was looking for by cutting himself on it.

It was a mirror shard.

_I wonder what happened to you, Shadow…_

Exhausted, Vio put the shard on the bedside table, and fell back into bed. Memories of times seven months before clouded his mind as the clock struck ten…


	3. Blue

**A/N:** Wow, sorry it's been awhile. I've got some things to address, if you'll bear with me. Most of it is about a review that DoctorZelda and I got. For those of you who are here after DoctorZelda removed the story from her account, it is about that review.

The review stated that it was against the rules of FanFiction to have two of the same stories, and DoctorZelda removed her side from her account. Which, we would also appreciate if the reviewer would remove the review as well, so it does not darken our doorstep anymore. I must say that we were both deeply offended and felt slightly threatened by the review. Reviewer, you know who you are, please take care not to do that again, or you will be reported.

Now, on to more pleasant things. The updates for this story will be a little uneven, since both of us have different writing times and I am currently having computer issues. But please bear with us.

Also, please read and review, as we both love constructive criticism and your opinions!

DoctorZelda says hi and enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh…damn, why does my head hurt so much," he said groggily, as his fists clenched the sheets.

"Wait…sheets? Since when did I get in bed?! We were putting the Four Sword back, then… I can't remember what else…"

He sat up in the canopy bed, his gaze scanning around the room.

"Where are the others? Does this mean…" A smile broke out over his face, as he jumped off the bed with a yell of victory.

"YES! I AM THE MAIN LINK! GREEN CAN SUCK IT!" He steamed with happiness, glancing once more around the room.

He froze in his celebration as a flash of purple crossed the corner of his eye.

He soon understood what had seen though. His gaze fell downwards, his fists clenching in frustration.

"Why the hell am I wearing _purple_?! Is this some kind of prank!" He fumed, his once happy victorious smile turned into a bitter scowl.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Vio? Can we come in and talk to you," a hesitant voice asked from behind the door.

"Vio?" Blue whispered confusedly, his expression contorting into one of disgusted surprise.

He opened up the door, revealing the princess and his father.

After he got the door fully opened, Otoko barged in, which got on Blues nerves.

"HEY! I opened the door; I didn't say come on in!" He huffed, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

Zelda and his father seemed taken aback by his brashness. "Link, or Vio-" Otoko began.

"My name is Blue," he interrupted in an angry yell.

"Blue, that is no way to treat your princess-" Otoko started, his voice getting dangerously angry.

"I saved her friggen' life! I can say whatever I please," he said, steam puffing out his nostrils as he smacked a hand in front of their faces.

Otoko was flabbergasted at his son's behavior; even at his worst, Link had never acted this badly. He was about to say something but Zelda beat him to it.

"Blue, what is the last thing you remember," she asked him calmly.

Blue turned his head to the princess. "Putting the Four Sword back yesterday, why," he said, staring her down suspiciously.

The princess just sighed at his response. "That's what I thought," she mumbled to herself. "Li-Vi- err, Blue, that was seven months ago."

Blue eyes widened and filled with fury.

"SEVEN MONTHS! What the hell! Why didn't you wake me up?" He yelled, his face beet red.

"See that's the thing-" Zelda began, stepping away from the enraged hero.

"No! I don't care about your lame excuse," Blue hissed as he shoved past Zelda, towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going," Zelda asked worriedly, reaching out a hand.

"Out," he stated as he slammed the door behind him, leaving behind the speechless Zelda and Otoko staring in his wake.

* * *

"Seven months, I can't believe it! Well, at least my muscles still seem to be working properly," Blue mumbled quietly as he roamed the castle, looking for a blue tunic.

Luckily, he happened to run into a maid, Arcy's daughter, on his search.

"Oh, hello; did you find the library okay yesterday," the small brunette maid asked timidly.

All Blue could muster was a look of confusion. "Wha… You know what, never mind. Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a new tunic would you," he said, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Y-yes, right around the corner there is a closet full of knight gear and tunics…" the maid replied, her words drifting off as she noticed the boy had already left.

Blue had found the desired blue cap and tunic, equipping them immediately. On his way out of the closet, however, he ran into somebody… literally.

_Bam._

Blue growled in frustration as he gained back his balance looking up at the person he ran into. It was a young man dressed in the fashion of the knights, he had ginger-colored spiked hair. The man smiled down at Blue.

"Hey! There you are, I've been lookin' for ya. I got worried when you didn't show up to train." The knight examined Blue, a confused expression forming on his features.

"I thought you said you wanted a purple tunic. You must be color blind, 'cause that is blue," he said with a smirk.

This just infuriated Blue. "Firstly, I know this is blue! Secondly, I have never met you in my life!"

The knight just stared blankly at Blue. He blinked a couple times.

"You forgot about me again? Geez, and I thought we were buds."

"I haven't forgot anything! Who the hell are you!"

"Whoa, okay. My name is Naito. Get it memorized."

"Whatever, I'm gonna leave now." Blue huffed, his arms crossed as he turned to walk away.

"Wait! Can we train tomorrow morning, since we couldn't do it today?"

"Sure whatever." Blue said back as he walked away, whispering "Crazy man." under his breath.

**After Blue Left the room:**

"Oh no… it seems it's as I thought." Zelda sighed.

"What is happening to my son, Princess?" Otoko asked, afraid of what she might answer with.

"Well it seems that ever since the day Link got sick and passed out during training, he's been alternating through his four personalities." The princess explained, causing Otoko's face to scrunch up in concentration.

"So his 'personalities' are parts of himself that appeared when he split."

Zelda smiled at his words, glad he was catching on.

"Exactly, so if my assumptions are indeed correct the next one we should meet is Red. Luckily for us, he's the optimistic and childish one of the four."

Otoko silently sighed in relief at that statement, but kept his concentrated gaze.

"But why is this happening," Otoko asked, his mind whirring with possible explanations.

"I don't kn-"

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Hey, Mr. Link, there's a present for you from the woman who you saved yesterday. She also wanted me to tell you she is very grateful for the help, and she knows what a pain in the rear Jago's gang can be-"

Otoko immediately straightened at the mention of Jago's gang.

_Yesterday? But I didn't get any reports unless that meant he… Goddesses, multiple personalities or no, Vio…Blue…Link knows better than that!_

"Excuse me princess, but I must go speak with my son," Otoko, his eyebrows furrowing, explained as he exited out the door.

Blue had been wondering around the castle until he happened to stumble upon the training grounds. To his surprise, it was completely empty.

"Strange, but might as well practice. It has been seven month's…"

He grabbed a practice sword, and whacked away at the wooden dummy.

Adrenaline began coursing through him as he began to whack harder and harder at the dummy. He rolled to the side to dodge a non-existent blow, then began hacking at the back of the dummy. White lines were messily scored through the wood as he kept pile-driving his attacks, not stopping for anything until he was severely out of breath.

Though he had halted, his ears twitched at the sound of someone's voice echoing around the ground.

"Li-Blue!"

Blue recognized that voice anywhere; it was his father's.

"Over here," he called, slightly irritated at being interrupted during his training, but it faded as Otoko strode over to him a firm look on his face.

"What is the one thing I always tell you?"

Blue was taken back at the question.

"What?"

"You know what."

Blue searched his mind for a little while, but it was clouded by the rush of adrenaline.

"Uh…Never pick your nose in public?"

Otoko ran a hand through his hair, grinding his teeth. "No…but that's not bad…"

"Actually, I don't."

Otoko sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I am always telling you to have trust and wait for the other knights to help. We are a unit, a team. You fighting Jago's Gang yesterday was anything but that; you needed to wait for us."

This accusation made Blue steam with anger. "How the hell do you think I managed that when I've been asleep for SEVEN MONTHS," he growled.

Otoko gave a large sigh. "Maybe now is not the best time to confront you about this…"

"Confront about what? I didn't do anything! What's with you crazy people! You know what? I'm going to my room! Nobody come in!" Blue shouted as he slammed his practice sword to the ground. He stomped towards the exit as his very perplexed, steamed, and worried father looked at him.

* * *

Blue sighed in frustration as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was sinking below the rolling hills of Hyrule.

A shining out of the corner of his eye brought his attention to his knight-stand, where something glimmered in the dimming sunlight. He eyed it curiously as he walked over, noticing the glimmering object was a shard of glass. On it, however, he noticed a splotch of blood.

He went to trace his finger on it, when he noticed a thin cut at the tip of his finger.

"When did I cut my finger?" Blue questioned, his brows knitting together, but he gave up on thinking about it. He placed it back on the nightstand as he plopped on the bed. His muscles relaxed and his eyelids drooped.

"Why are people so frustrating," he sighed.


	4. Red

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! This is Red! Yay, new chapter! I'm filling in for FantasyFae and DoctorZelda, because I... accidentally burned down FantasyFae's house and Blue went all nutso at DoctorZelda's place.

I'm very excited, because this is my first chapter! But first, I got some things that the writers wanted to address.

The first thing is thank yous! They want to thank the people who followed this story: Fan Llama, Kjones107716, LT. kevlar knight, Soul, Super Serious Gal 3, and nightshade002. Also, thank you to the first reviewer, Kjones107716, who says she will continue to support this story by reviewing every chapter! Big thanks there!

Also, they say that they are very sorry for the delay, because "of certain people who have no manners whatsoever and who eat preservatives even when they aren't supposed to." Gosh, that's mean. But I really am sorry.

FantasyFae says that Green's first real chapter will come out soon, because school only has a few weeks left! She's really excited. She also says that a new character will be introduced in the coming chapter, and to be excited!

FantasyFae also wants to note that her muse sort of struck her while writing the fight scene for DoctorZelda in this chapter (DoctorZelda lets her write the fight scenes). Hopefully you all like it! She also says that nobody noticed the "knight-stand" in chapter three, which was rather sad.

She also wants to add something about disclaimers. She figures that since this is a fanfiction site, it's automatically assumed that she doesn't own Legend of Zelda or anything else, except her OCs. If she did, there would already be a movie and Elemental Spirits would be a legit videogame.

And now it says "you better sign off now or the audience will start to fall asleep." What exactly does that mean...

Blue: It means get the stinking chapter started!

* * *

"Owiches, my head hurts…" He mumbled sleepily into his pillow, but he got slightly confused when he realized where he was.

He blinked, his eyes opening, looking around the room in curiosity.

"Blue? Green? Vio? Where are you guys," he spoke gently, hoping he would get a response, but when nothing came he began to worry.

He sat up in the bed, a small yawn escaping his lips as he brought a hand to rub the sleep out his eyes. He froze mid-action as he noticed the color of his tunic.

"Huh? Why am I wearing Blue's tunic," he asked softly to himself, his face scrunching up in confusion.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Good morning, it's Princess Zelda and your father. We wanted to talk to you."

The boy smiled at the sound of the Princess' voice. He jumped out of the bed and hurriedly opened the door.

"Good morning," he chirped. Without hesitation, he ushered his Father and Zelda into the room. They seemed slightly surprised by this action, but adjusted quickly. Zelda was the first to speak.

"What is your name?"

The boy frowned at the question.

"My name is Red, Princess. Are you feeling alright," he asked, his hands clasping together in worry.

The princess just smiled at him. "I'm fine, now… Red, what is the last thing you remember?"

Red looked up at the ceiling sorting through his memories "Well…we were putting the Four Sword back and…that's it."

Zelda gave him an apologetic look as she explained what happened to him.

"S-seven months," he all but squeaked. "B-but then, w-where are the others," he asked, eyes wide.

"They're…gone," Zelda said as she moved to comfort him, but he beat her to it.

Red lunged forward, clinging to Zelda as sobs shook his whole body. She shushed him while gently patting his head. It seemed to work, as his sobs quieted down to small sniffles.

She gently pushed him back and he released his hold, wiping his stray tears with his sleeve.

"W-we promised each other we would be together forever… I-I-"

Red was halted in his speaking as he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder.

"It will be okay, son. You have us!" Otoko said, his voice rising with encouragement. Red sniffled as he wiped his tears, a half smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks, Father. I-I think…I will be on a walk," Red mumbled sadly as he walked to the door.

Otoko just frowned but nodded in understanding, and with that Red went out the door.

* * *

Red wandered around the hallways, his shoulders slumped his eyes downcast as he thought about the heart-breaking news.

_Seven months sleeping…seven months without the others…and more months to come. I wish they would come back…M-maybe they will! Yeah, I could pick up the Four Sword again, and we could be together! B-but that means something bad would have to happen… We would defeat it together, though, I'm sure!_

He perked up at this thought and a soft hum escaped him as he kept his head high. Red stopped abruptly as a sign caught his eye.

"**Armory**," it read.

Red glanced down to his blue tunic and looked back up at the sign.

_I wonder if they have a red tunic. I mean, I don't mind, but somehow this just feels wrong._

He walked up to the door and glanced inside, quickly finding what he desired. Red smiled in content and familiarity as he looked down at his tunic.

"Much better," he mused.

As he walked out of the room he heard someone call down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up," a ginger-haired knight yelled.

Red looked curiously at the strange knight, wondering what he wanted.

"Did you remember? Or have forgotten again," the knight asked, slightly concerned.

Red just blinked. "S-sorry, I don't understand."

The knight just sighed. "I'll take that as a no. My name is Naito, a knight that joined recently. What's your name today?"

Red just stared at him, getting even more confused. "Um…my name is Red."

"Okay. Well then, Red, let's go train."

"W-what?"

"Well, clearly the whole 'hey lets train tomorrow' thing isn't working, so come on."

"O-ok," Red stuttered as he followed the knight to the training grounds.

* * *

Red stood in the green training center, facing Naito in a defensive position, holding his replica of the Four Sword. A few other knights were watching, but they were mostly talking about some event that was a few weeks away.

"I-I'm supposed to attack you?"

"Yeah, just for training. C'mon, you used to like this."

"I did?"

"Well, the other one did before two days ago… Whatever, just attack."

Red, extremely confused by now, swung his sword weakly at Naito.

"Is that really the best you can do? The…Link that I knew was a lot stronger than that."

At the mention of Link, Red perked up. "Link? Where is he? What color?"

Naito looked confused. "You know, if this is some sort of prank, it isn't funny. Just attack me, or else I'll make the first move!"

Red backed away a few paces.

Naito rolled his eyes, before leaping up in a jump attack. He came down in the glare of the sun, nearly slicing off Red's ear before he scrambled out of the way.

"I thought this was practice," Red wailed, leaving a gigantic hole in his already measly defense. A few of the other knights looked at Red, wondering why Link, one of the best fighters, was bawling like a child who'd had their teddy bear taken away.

Naito gritted his teeth, smiling a little. "It is," he yelled, lunging forward at Red.

Red screeched and dodged the powerful blow, rolling away to a ten-foot range. "Can we please just stop?"

Naito sighed. "I've been waiting for three days now. Tell you what. If you beat me in no-restrictions combat, I'll let you go."

Red sulked. It almost sounded like Naito was treating him like a dog…and that was something Red didn't like.

"No-restrictions combat," Red asked, fuming a little.

"Where we both give 100 percent of our strength, no holding back."

Red frowned. That didn't sound like a very good idea.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAH!" Red just managed to dodge as Naito's sword ripped through his tunic.

"What gives?!"

"You blinked!"

"You…you…meanie! This is gonna take forever to fix!"

Red let out his signature battle cry, lunging forward at the smirking armored knight. He actually managed to scratch the chest plate, before he was blown back by the mere force of Naito's blow.

_W-what? H-how…how did he do that? I've never heard of someone being that strong before… Just by the air pressure… Who is this man?_

Red stood up, rubbing his sore chest and panting. He glared at Naito, which is not something that he normally did.

"I said no restrictions, didn't I?"

The knights were all gaping at the scene now. Normally, Link would have been prepared for that and would have backflipped away from the magical pressure. Naito was the person who had the most magical stamina in the Knights of Hyrule, besides Link himself and his father, and could wield it spectacularly.

However, this red wimp was not Link. Not by a long shot.

Red let out another cry and leapt at the knight, who blew him back again with another swipe.

Landing on his rear, the old Red resurfaced. "Ow," he snuffled, rubbing his behind with tears in his eyes.

"Well, thank you," Naito said, surprising all who were present. "That proves something. Let's keep going, shall we?"

_This guy…is cracked._

Red blinked back his tears, picking himself up off the floor for the second time.

_I need to think of another way to beat him…I can't solve this by my strength alone…_

For some reason, the memory of Vio and Green's fight resurfaced.

_Vio…dodged all of Green's attacks until he was worn out…maybe I can devise a similar strategy…_

Red jumped up, as high as he could, letting out another battle cry and performing another jump attack.

Naito smirked again and the air crackled with energy.

_Oh, Goddesses, I hope this works…_

Nothing made contact.

Red rolled, having successfully jumped over Naito. The archer-knight was standing in shock. Red, taking advantage of this momentary weakness, smashed Naito in the back as hard as he could.

The ginger-haired knight howled in pain, Red not knowing the depths of his strength.

Seething, Naito spun around, ready to lash out with his magical pressure.

Red was standing in a defensive position, his sword hanging at his side, tucked in his belt.

_That idiot_, Naito thought. _He's gonna get himself killed._

Red frantically fished around in his belt, and grasped what he was looking for.

Just as Naito swung, he pulled out the Fire Rod and blasted him in the face, screaming in terror.

Naito was blown back by the force of the Rod, and landed in a steaming heap on his back, comically resembling a turtle.

Red panted over him, as the sun sunk down into a beautiful golden twilight, and said, "Anything goes, remember?"

* * *

Red panted as he walked back to his room.

_Geez, Naito is strong… maybe a little crazy. But still. I'm so tired; sleeping will feel nice, _Red thought slowly as his mind struggled to stay awake.

He sluggishly made his way to his room. Collapsing on his bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	5. Chain

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it's just been that I had a whole bunch of things to do.

I want to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter! It means a whole lot to us that we get things reviewed!

Everybody, tell me how surprised you were in the reviews!

-Notes

Takoyaki is octopus pieces, battered and fried.

Sukiyaki is some sort of stew. I imagine it as beef, so use that context in the story.

The ringtone (you'll understand) is the _I Hate this Ringtone_ Meme. Google 'legend of zelda i hate this ringtone meme', click on the first link, turn off the annotations.

* * *

_He laughed, unable to contain his mirth at the efforts of the four heroes. They had gotten themselves into quite the predicament._

_Placing his hand on the mirror, the image of the sleeping Red dispersed. 'What an ingenious thought,' he thought, smirking. 'Using that mirror.' He growled. Things would have been so much easier if _he_ hadn't destroyed it._

_Although, he had to admit life was much better on this side of the mirror._

_When the mirror had been destroyed, he had floated for an indefinite time in the darkness. Before he had found the biggest shard and had crawled through it. Admittedly, everybody thought his hair color was a bit weird, but at least he had had friends._

_He even managed to catch himself a girlfriend. Her name was Majora, and although everybody thought she was a bit crazy, she was really great. She was something called a 'nerd', although he couldn't see the connection between her and those tasty little candies._

_"Hey, are you coming?" Majora's voice filtered through the thick bathroom door._

_"Yeah, sorry." He slipped out the door, leaping over the back of the couch to sit by Majora's side._

_"Got caught up looking at yourself?"_

_"Quiet, you," he said, kissing her cheek. _

_His decision was made as he watched the show with her. He would travel tonight._

* * *

Link's eyes shot open.

His face felt really weird.

_Ouch…I must have been lying on it all night._

Yawning, he sat up, and flung his legs over the edge.

Pain scorched through his chest.

He grunted in pain, clutching at the offending spot. He pulled off his tunic, which he noticed was red out of the corner of his eye, and looked at his chest.

Red, angry welts covered his torso, showing where he had been hit by what he knew as one of Naito's attacks.

Link gritted his teeth. Well, if Naito was unwise enough to attack him while he was asleep, he was going to get his butt blasted off today.

*knock knock knock*

"What is it," he growled, flinging the red tunic by the closet.

Zelda peeked her head around the corner. "Oh my Goddesses, what happened?"

Link let out a squeak of surprise, hastily scrambling to find something to cover himself up.

To make matters even worse, his father's head accompanied Zelda's. "What the…"

Link pulled up a blanket over his chest, turning red in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry, Princess…"

"No, it's fine. You need to get something on that…" Zelda and his father entered the room.

"Y-yes…" Link blushed even harder when he saw the Princess turning slightly red.

Otoko coughed, reminding Zelda of something.

"Oh, yes. What is your name?"

Link looked at Zelda, concern showing in his eyes. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"Will you stop with the 'Princess'? Anyway, we need to talk. What is your name?"

"Link. And can it wait? I got some things I need to take care of."

Zelda sighed, taking her hands out of Link's. "Yes. I have a few errands I need to run in Castle Town; you can take me for lunch. And, I think it would be better for you to revert back to your nickname, Green."

Green frowned, then shrugged, pulling a green tunic out of his mirror-closet, and left the room.

* * *

Green was stalking through the halls, on the hunt for both the infirmary and Naito.

_Damn these renovations. Ever since that stupid Shadow Link crashed Hyrule Castle, things have been way different._

He turned a corner and ran into something, falling back on his behind.

"You seriously need to pay more attention. That's the fourth time you've done that."

Green growled at the sound of Naito's voice, his chest burning with pain.

"Maybe you should think twice about attacking people in their sleep."

"What? Well, then, maybe you should think about attacking people with a Fire Rod."

"What?" Green looked Naito full in the face. He was scowling, but his face was covered in a nasty red burn. He wasn't wearing his usual armor, but had on a loose flannel shirt. The burn covered the front of his neck and his hair was barely singed, strangely.

"Two things. A, I don't own a Fire Rod, and B, I was out for three days. Explain to me your logic."

"Oh, really? Yesterday you were parading around as Red and in training, you blasted me with a Fire Rod! Oh, and the day before that, you were Blue, and then the day before that, you were Vio! Make up your mind! And if this is some stupid prank, it had better stop now!"

"Yeah, well, I was out for three days, and unless I was sleepwalking, which I don't, there's no way that I could have done anything! And I can't be Red, Blue, or Vio! They disappeared, and I don't know what happened!"

Naito was still pissed. "Well, just leave me and the rest of the Knights alone until you sort yourself out!" He shoved past Green and stalked down the hall, leaving Green fuming and alone.

Green snarled at Naito and then continued down the hall.

_How dare he! And what did he mean 'parading around?' Damn idiot. And just how did he find out about my alter egos? And I can't be Red, Blue, or Vio. I'm me, Green! And they can't be here…They disappeared a long time ago… I saw it with my own eyes! Maybe something happened though, but then, why wouldn't they come find me? Maybe…I'm not important anymore?_

Green slumped against the wall, tired and sad. "I don't know what's going on…" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Well, you look like you need some cheering up."

Green lifted his head, Zelda looking down kindly at him. He immediately straightened, not wanting to show the Princess his weakness.

"It's nothing."

"Well, it's got to be something. Nobody cries over nothing." She examined him. "You didn't get you wounds taken care of, did you?"

"N-no. But it's not just that…"

"Still having a hard time finding your way around?" She smiled sympathetically at him. "I'll take you there. And then we can go out to Castle Town, and you can tell me about it."

* * *

"Naito is just being a big jerk." Green walked next to the Princess, on their way to the market in the center of the town. "He says I'm playing a prank, and that I was Red, Blue, and Vio, which I'm obviously not. But if my other me's were running around, surely they would have found me? Unless they don't think I'm important anymore…"

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course they think you're important. You're one of the family, remember?"

Green sighed. "But then, what is going on?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Oh, hang on!" Zelda ran off to one of the peddlers, and returned holding a container of some sort of food.

"Want some," she asked, chomping on one.

"I think takoyaki is disgusting."

Zelda pouted. "But it's shaped like Vaati!"

"Even more so."

"Well, I never said it was takoyaki. It's actually sukiyaki." Green made a grab for some, but Zelda moved it out of the way, hitting him on the head with the clean stick that Zelda's piece had been on. "You don't get any, mister."

Green gave her some puppy eyes, which Zelda couldn't resist. Laughing, she said, "Fine. But only this once."

They made their way through the town, eventually coming to the first stop on Zelda's list.

"I'm looking at possible handmaidens, to help prevent Shadow Link taking them all again. There are a few living in Castle Town, and I was thinking that I could take them on. This is the first one. Be polite."

She knocked on the door, and was immediately answered by a young woman.

"Hello, Princess! I take it you're here to see my daughter? Oh, and who is this?"

"Yes, I'm here to see her. And this is my bodyguard, Green."

"Oh, he's handsome! Come in, come in!" Green blushed slightly at that remark, but didn't have time to comment, because the woman swept them in.

"I made tea! My name is Josei, and my daughter is Takoizu." A young girl grunted her greeting, her attention glued to the book in front of her. "Sit down," she said, gesturing them to the adjoining room and a velvet loveseat, eyes never leaving the book.

"Takoizu, get your nose out of that book and come sit here!" The girl groaned, but got up anyway.

The seating was a bit too intimate for Green's taste; he felt like he was being squished, trying to sit as far away from Zelda as possible, but trying not to fall off the couch.

The mother/daughter pair sat on another loveseat opposite them, and Josei handed out steaming mugs of tea.

"Takoizu, why don't you explain the situation?" Zelda looked interested, sipping her tea.

Green tried a little, and almost gagged. _This is the most disgusting stuff I've ever tasted._

"Well, I have these sort of powers, I guess. I can see spirits, and demons as well, and can sometimes suppress them. I can also see things about people, like their personality," she monotoned.

Zelda leaned forward, clasping her hands and putting her chin on them. "Here's a little test. What do you see about Green here?"

Takoizu looked at him, still having the same robotic expression on her face, but for a second confusion flashed in her eyes.

"I can see…tears. Tears in his soul, his personality. There are small consciousnesses hiding at the back, suppressed. You are focused and motivated, and would do anything for the one you love. You have been through much, Soul Who Spans Eternities. A huge, black winged demon, and the Bearer of Power, the Fearsome Demon Lord. And…" She looked him in the eye. "You are tainted by a shadow."

Green frowned in surprise, flinching into the back of the sofa. _What is this crazy chick talking about? How can she see my past? And what is the 'shadow?'_

Zelda looked impressed. "Well, that's decided. You're hired, come to the castle tomorrow, please."

Green stared at the princess, shock lining his features. _What the heck? She didn't even ask what she meant?_

"I'm sorry," Zelda said. "I'm afraid I must be going. Please come to the castle. I'll have my bodyguard here greet you and show you to your rooms."

As they left, Green caught up with Zelda. "What the heck was that all about?"

"She has the powers necessary for the Maidens. She's the Turquoise Maiden from here on out."

Green stuttered another question, but was cut off by Zelda. "Don't ask about the other things. It'll take too long to explain. Anyway, about what I wanted to talk to you about."

Green felt slightly apprehensive, but didn't interrupt her.

"Something has been going on with your personalities. You've been cycling through them, first you, then Vio, then Blue, then Red. It's been causing mass pandemonium at the castle, and that's why you had no clue what was going on with Naito. Your alter egos don't know anything of the time you dominated over them, which is why they don't know anything of the new Castle layout, or of Naito. That's also why you have no memories of the past three days, and your personalities won't have any clue to what happened today. We, that is, your father and I, don't have any clue how it's happening, but we think it had to do something with putting the Four Sword back. We want to look through all our options before having pull out the Four Sword, so you have to hang tight for now."

Green smiled at the back of Zelda's head. _Goddesses, I love it when she explains things._

* * *

They had gone to several more houses, to find four more new Maidens, Pink, Cobalt, Renge (shortened form of Red-Orange), and Lilac, as well as Turquoise.

Green was now absolutely exhausted, not to mention the fact that he was still trying to get over the circumstance that his personalities were rotating like a carousel.

He shuffled into the room, barely managing to strip himself off into his green pajamas, before he collapsed under the covers of his bed. The room, not lit with a candle, was slowly descending into twilight.

Green relaxed, feeling himself drift off…

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Green shrieked and fell over the edge of the bed, landing in a heap on the side opposite of whatever had just spoke.

Green flailed about in the dark room, looking for his sword, before a candle was lit.

"Geez, you all really are helpless. And you look like you've been through hell."

Green glanced up at the face leaning over the bed, dimly lit with candlelight.

He didn't recognize it.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you sneaking into my bedroom at night?"

The face smiled and laughed. "I have an actual reason for being here, which is too bad. And I'm very sad that you've forgotten me completely, Green."

The figure leaned back out of the light, and snapped his fingers. Light appeared in the room, casted by little balls of energy.

"There. Isn't that better. I totally forgot what a primitive people Hylians are. I'm starting to miss electrical lighting. And don't even get me started on the plumbing."

Green hoisted himself over the edge of the bed, wondering what the heck this weirdo was talking about. He turned to look at him, and nearly fell off the bed again.

"SHADOW?!"

"The one and only," Shadow said, giving Green a mock bow.

"W-what the…How the…When the…Who the…Where the…"

"Oh, stop stuttering. It makes you even less attractive than you already aren't."

Green stopped talking, but stared at the blackish-purple-haired copy of him standing in the middle of his room.

"Okay, first, I'm here to help because I feel like it's my duty, but I really don't care what happens. I'm much happier on the other side of the mirror. Secondly, I got here through that." He pointed to the mirror shard on the bedside table. "I have another shard embedded in a mirror on the other side, which I can use to warp places."

"But I thought you died!"

"I can't be killed unless somebody kills you. Or, well, all four of you."

Green was speechless. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

_"__Ring, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, _

_It's all about the ringtone that I sing,_

_Ring, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, _

_I've never spent my money for my telephone ring"_

"What the heck?" Green looked around the room for the origin of the voice.

Shadow sighed, fishing in his belt. "I hate this ringtone." He brought out a rectangular piece of metal, tapped it, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

A buzzing sound answered him.

"Oh, hi, Majora. Oh, crap, I forgot all about that! Look, I'm here visiting a…cousin. Yeah, something happened and he needs some help. There's a key to the apartment under the cactus. Yeah, well, I didn't want it stolen! Okay, well, I'll try to call later. Yeah, bye."

Shadow tapped the metal piece again, and it blipped. "IPhone," he said, shaking the metal rectangle.

Green stared at him.

"I think I'll sleep up on the canopy," he continued, putting away the iPhone. "That okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Shadow leapt up into the space between the canopy and the ceiling. Snapping his fingers, the light dispersed, and they were left alone in the dark.


	6. Mistakes

**A/N:** Hey, guys, I'm back!

Sorry for the delay, I was sick for the last week and had school work to do. Also, I was worried at how the chapter was going, wondering if I was focusing too much on Shadow and what to do in certain parts. Thankfully, my mother helped me out, so thank yous to Mom for making this chapter possible!

Thank you to MidnaPanda, who recently favorited/followed this story. Also, thank you to all you who reviewed! I have no clue how this is getting so popular! How do all of you find this?

This chapter wasn't edited at all, so please tell me if something doesn't make sense. I hope I got Vio's personality right... DoctorZelda's at a tournament, so wish her luck!

Also, I changed the cover art, mostly because I hated the last one. Terrible inking job... Raise of hands: How many of you would have thought that Shadow was the culprit before the last chapter?

Just a random note: I'm not a big fan of RedxBlue or VioxShadow pairings (and while I'm at it, LinkxDark Link or LinkxRandom Zelda Villain), which is why I discouraged it. Some of you might have thought that that was going to happen, but...well, read on.

Shadow is listening to _Stamp on the Ground_ by the Italiobrothers (or however the heck you spell their name). I like to put random music in my writing, so bear with it.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Vio blinked.

Shadow Link, standing on the bottom of the canopy, was smiling upside-down in Vio's face.

Vio blinked again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shadow raised his eyebrows at Vio, who had scrambled into a corner and was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-y-you're supposed to be DEAD!"

"You are all simpletons. I'm your _shadow_, remember?"

"But…how?"

"Geez. You picked up that one mirror shard, remember?"

"What about the light?"

"Oh, it doesn't bother me so much anymore." Shadow looked out the window, smiling a genuine, happy smile.

Vio stared at him for a while, while Shadow whipped out a metal-looking thing and started tapping on it.

Vio figured that it would be best not to ask what that thing was, and decided to do something with the green pajamas.

"Oh," Shadow remarked, still tapping on the metal thing, "I'm here to try and help you idiots with your personality thingamabobber." Shadow looked at Vio, who had taken off his pajama top. "Goddesses, I've forgotten just how sexy I am."

Vio glared at the upside-down Shadow, indignant at that hidden insult, and ignored him for the rest of the time he was getting dressed.

"'Personality thingamabobber?'"

"Ask Zelda. Oh, by the way, Zelda also has some task for you or something. I'm gonna stay here, cause I don't fancy a run-in with her."

Vio glanced up. Frowning at the shadow, he headed for the door.

"NO! GODDAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING MY HIGH SCORE!"

Vio scoffed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Vio roamed the halls, utterly lost and confused. _Damn, why can't there be maids around when I need them?_

He turned a corner, and jumped out of the way.

"That was close," he said. "Hey, Naito, was it?"

Naito just responded with a glare.

Vio looked at him. "Okay…Are we still on for that training match?"

"What?"

"You asked me if we could train today yesterday. Are we still on?"

Naito sighed and grunted. "Fine. I'll meet you at your room later."

"Great," Vio responded, and continued on his way.

He eventually managed to find his way to the throne room, which was moved up one floor level and back. Zelda was addressing the Maidens, and waved him in when he knocked.

"It's Vio today, right? How are you?"

Vio nodded, slightly confused. "I'm…fine. What do you mean by 'today'?"

"Oh, well, there's something going on with the different personalities of Link. You've been cycling through them, first Green, then you, Blue, and finally Red. I might add that it's been causing mass pandemonium here, and you may not remember things from the past three days."

"Three days," he interrupted. Zelda nodded. _Better find Naito soon and tell him…that must be why he was confused…_

"We're not exactly sure why, but we believe it has something to do with the Four Sword. We'd also appreciate it if you'd tell us if anything weird happens."

Vio frowned, wondering if he should tell Zelda about Shadow, but decided against it. "A little birdie told me that you had a task for me," he said.

Zelda smiled. "Yes, I do. I have a few new people, some new Maidens, coming to live at the castle, and would like you to greet them and take them to their quarters. They're next to where the Maidens currently live; West Wing, third floor. Somebody else will take their bags."

Vio nodded gratefully, and left to the front doors of the castle.

* * *

He waited at the doors for about five minutes, before the new Maidens came.

They were all dressed according to their respective color, Pink, Cobalt, Red-Orange, Lilac, and Turquoise.

Vio stepped up. "Hello, girls. I'm Vio, and I'm here to escort you to your rooms."

The Turquoise one looked at him. "Where's Green," she monotoned, setting down her suitcase on the steps.

"Eh?"

The Maidens all looked curiously at him.

Red-Orange snorted. "Duh, he's a suppressed personality."

"Oh," the Maidens chorused.

"Okay…" Vio shrugged, dropping the matter. "Well, leave your bags inside the doors, and I'll show you to your rooms."

Vio lead them up the three flights of stairs and around the corridors, passing by the library. It might have just been his imagination, but Turquoise seemed to brighten up and tried to spring for the library, but Lilac was in her way. She seemed disappointed the rest of the time.

Vio led them to the West Wing, Fifth Corridor. "Here they are," he said. "Choose whichever you like. Your bags will be up shortly."

The Maidens went on a scramble for the best rooms, and Vio stood there, making sure they didn't have any questions.

He sighed. _Geez, this is gonna take a while. And I still have things to do…_

Then he gasped, opening his eyes. _Something's wrong…_

* * *

_"Stamp on the ground,_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump,_

_Movin' all around_

_Tep ta da dow,_

_Stamp on the ground,_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump,_

_Movin' all around,_

_We're jumpin' all around"_

Shadow examined the room as he let the iPhone blare his music to the room.

_Maybe I should change her ringtone to this…_ he thought, looking through the closet.

*knock, knock, knock*

"SHIT," Shadow cursed, scrambling out of the closet and shutting off the phone. "Crap," he muttered. "I just let them know I'm here."

Somebody opened the door.

"HEY," Shadow yelled. "I'm here, but that doesn't give you permission to open the door!"

An orange-haired knight in a linen shirt and brown pants stood there, a sword at his side. "Sorry," he said, looking around. "What were you doing," he asked when he saw the closet door open and disarrayed. "And what was that noise?"

Shadow snorted. "I was watching porn," he said sarcastically. He got a look of confusion from the knight. "Is it really any of your business? And who the hell are you?"

"I might ask the same of you. Since when did you go all emo on me, Vio?"

Shadow snapped. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT LOSER! AND I AM NOT EMO, I AM A SHADOW," Shadow yelled in his face.

The knight backed away. "Okay, okay… and I'm Naito…just remember it, please."

Silence ensued, with Shadow checking his status on Facebook. _It's a good thing I can power this thing with magic…or else I'd be screwed. Imagine, no Internet…_ Shadow shuddered.

"So…are we still on for that training," Naito asked, while Shadow tapped away on his phone.

He glanced at him. _Well_, Shadow thought, scratching his chin. _I haven't fought for the longest time..._

"Sure."

* * *

In five minutes they were out on the training field.

They stood there squared off, Naito in a fighting stance, Shadow just standing there.

"I'm not easy," Shadow warned, using his magic to call up _his _replica of the Four Sword, just like the four Link's, except with an obsidian jewel in the hilt.

"Neither am I," Naito retorted.

Shadow smirked. This guy was obviously nowhere near Link in skill. If he wanted, he could blow him away with a point of his finger. But where would the fun be in that?

He walked nonchalantly towards Naito, who swung defensively. The blade passed right through him.

"As I said to those dopes," Shadow said, grinning menacingly, "Swing and I've already won!"

Naito dodged a blow, and retaliated with one of his own, but this time with a bit of magic.

It connected with Shadow's face, making him scream and stumble back a few paces.

"Now I can hit you," Naito said, standing up.

Shadow growled, feeling blood trickle down his face. "Great. I like a challenge."

A crowd had gathered by now, and were wondering what the heck was an emo Link and Naito, who were supposed to be in an argument, doing training.

Shadow charged and swung his sword up, giving rise to a huge blast that knocked Naito halfway across the clearing.

Shadow advanced on him, growling. He would beat him all the way to Tuesday and back.

A little voice in the back of his head spoke up. _"Hang on, Shadow. Isn't this getting a bit violent?"_

_Yes, but he deserves it._

_"I thought we were trying to reform."_

_Be a goody-two shoes? Not my style. Fangirls rave over me for being a BADASS, not some ninny puppy-dog._

_"I actually think they do that too…"_

_Shut up. You get the point._

_"What would Majora say?"_

The voice played its trump card.

"Damn," Shadow cursed, backing away.

Naito stood up, sword charged and glowing with magical power. Laughing, he swung the sword at him, letting go of the huge flare of magic.

Shadow, caught unprepared, gasped.

The next thing he knew, something rammed into him, screaming, pushing him to the ground. The magical aura blasted over the top of them, nearly setting whoever had shoved Shadow ablaze.

* * *

Vio panted, rolling off the top of Shadow.

_Good lord. I could have died! What the hell was I thinking?_

Shadow sat up, coughing, trying to get his breath back. Vio wiped the blood off his cheek. He had cut himself on a rock. _Ouch…_

Vio looked around at the scene. The crowd, mostly knights, were all standing there, jaws on the floor, eyes bugging out. Naito was gaping at the Links as well, clutching his sore arm.

Vio grumbled, shakingly trying to stand.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Shadow was looming over him, shaking with held-back rage.

Vio stood up, brushing himself off. "I could ask the same of you," he said coolly.

"THAT WAS POSSIBLY ONE OF THE DUMBEST THINGS YOU IDIOTS HAVE EVER DONE!"

Vio grabbed Shadow's arm. "Not here," he hissed, glancing at the knights.

Shadow growled, but allowed himself to be drug off into the castle.

* * *

"So…why did you save me," Shadow asked, releasing himself from Vio's hold and breaking the silence in the corridor. "You know I could have handled it on my own."

A ghost of a smile played about Vio's lips. "There's nothing between us, just so you know."

Shadow chuckled from in front of Vio. "Oh, Vio. There never was."


End file.
